Interface
How do i find a specific ship during battle? There is already a "find ship" feature. Hit SHF-O to bring up the OOB screen. Find the ship you want on it, then click the colored dot by its name. This jumps the camera directly to that ship and closes the OOB screen. This is the main reason why there's an OOB screen. Having a list of all your ships and their current conditions is kinda useless if you can't find them easily . What about Torpedoes? In the RJW game, everybody wanted control over torps, especially so they could keep from shooting them until they thought it was a good time. Putting the whole TF on torpedoes free puts you back in the RJW situation . Now, putting the whole TF on gun target free is a good idea, at least at night. BTW, did you know that gun target free, when given to whole divisions or the TF at once, will cause an automated distribution of fire? Quote: '' ''First, I've got a question regarding task force organization. I've read through the manual, but I am still having difficulty with the following: 1. Merging ships not previously in a task force into a task force. '' ''2. When I'm messing around with a task force organization, and I drag a ship out of a division, I can't really seem to get it to ever go back into that division. '' The TF Org screen is divided into 3 parts. The left-hand column is basically a list of all TFs present in the current map hex. The large central area shows the arrangements of the divisions within one of these TFs (opens with the top TF's divisions, but mousing over the others changes the display to show their divisions). The right-hand columns shows the individual ships within the currently selected division. When a TF's divisions first appear in the large central area, the division closest to the upper left corner is selected, and its ships appear in the right-hand column. Clicking on a different division shows its ships in the right-hand column. You can do different things in each area of the TF Org screen, as outlined below. The further to the right you are in the screen, the more stuff you can do, and the general operation is to drag stuff from a position towards the right into a new position towards the left. 'Left-Hand Column: ' Everything you see in this column is a TF. All you can do here is drag 1 TF icon onto another. This merges the TFs by moving all the divisions from the TF you dragged into the other TF. These divisions go into default positions in the destination TF, so you'll have to rearrange the divisions in the central area after you do this. 'Central Area: ' Everything you see in this area is a division, even if that division is only 1 ship. You can move divisions around within this area, which changes the overall arrangement of the TF. You can also drag divisions out of the central area and into a different TF icon in the left-hand column. This transfers the division to the new TF, in a default location. '''Right-Hand Column: Everything you see in this column is a ship. You can drag ships up and down within this column, which changes their order within the selected division. You can drag ships onto a division icon in the central area, which removes the ship from its current division and adds it as the last ship in the destination division. You can drag a ship to a blank space in the central area, which creates a new division containing only the ship you dragged. And you can drag a ship all the way into the left column. If you drag it onto a TF icon, you create a new division containing only that ship, which is then put into the target TF in a default position. And if you drag a ship into a blank spot in the left column, you create a new TF, which contains a new division in a default location, which contains only the dragged ship. So, to answer your questions..... To merge a single ship into a TF, you have several options. If it's truly a single ship, then it will be in a TF all by itself, which contains a division containing only that ship. Because it's in a TF, you can drag it into another TF in the left-hand column. Or you can bring up that ship's TF in the central area and drag its division onto the desired TF in the left-hand column. Or you can drag the ship itself all the way from the right-hand column onto the desired TF icon in the left-hand column. If you drag a ship out of a division, I'm assuming you put it on a blank spot in the central area. When you did that, you created a new division with just that ship in it. In the central area, you can't merge divisions by dragging one onto another. Thus, to get the ship back in its original position, you need to select its division in the central area, which will make the ship appear in the right-hand column. Then drag the ship from the right-hand column onto the division where you want it. This will make it the last ship in the target division, and its separate division icon in the central area will vanish. ''Re: A couple of things I need help with. '' ''Quote: Originally Posted by Destraex '' ''a) How do I select a task force. My current battle has 2 task forces from two different ports. Except I am having a bloody hard time moving task forces without having to select individual squadrons. It seems that I can select '' * '' individual ships '' * ''individual squadrons '' * ''the whole damned fleet '' Yup, unfortunately at present TFs are only separate things on the campaign map. In a battle, all your ships are considered one TF for the duration of the battle, although they revert to separate TFs afterwards. Thus, you can only select things as you describe above. In huge battles in single player, you have to use the pause key a LOT. They also take a lot of time, so you'll also likely have to save at some point and continue playing it later, due to real life constraints. ''Quote: '' '''''b) How do I target individual ships. For guns, there are 2 ways you can do this: * Select your ship, move the cursor over the desired target, and hit Q * Select your ship, move the cursor over the desired target, right-click, and select the "Target Ship" button. At present, there is no hotkey for torp targeting, so only the right-click method works for them. Then you select "Target Ship (Torpedo)".